Proposal
by The Silent Smurf
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have been together for a while. When Sasuke comes to the realization that he's in love, he hatches a plan to propose to Hinata. SasuHina. One-Shot. SasukexHinata


**Title**: Proposal  
**Author**: The Silent Smurf  
**Rating**: T  
**Type**: One-Shot  
**Summary**: Sasuke and Hinata have been together for a while. When Sasuke finds himself in love, he hatches a plan to propose to Hinata. SasuHina. One-Shot.

"-insert words here-" – someone talking

'_-insert more words here-'_ – the direct thoughts

**-insert words here- **- emphasis

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proposals aren't as easy as they look. They require careful thinking along with a certain degree of sureness and confidence. A proposal must be perfectly executed so as to ensure the recipient's answer. Proposals are risks; the result is either good or bad. One must be prepared to accept the consequence if a proposal is rejected. But if a proposal is accepted, happiness may be guaranteed.

Hinata walked with almost silent footsteps through their empty apartment. They had been living together for about a year now: A year of fights, anger and frightening confessions. It had been Sasuke's idea that they should move in together. She, of course, readily accepted and they soon found a secluded apartment which they both agreed on. The moving was a fairly easy process until her father heard the unlikely news. There was an arduous dispute between father and daughter which eventually resulted in Hinata losing the position of heir, which was not much of a difference seeing as she intended to refuse the position anyway. One might ask why she was not disowned; well it still remains a mystery. She remained a Main House member and was left alone. Sasuke and Hinata were dating secretly but as we all know, all secrets eventually come out. Hinata's friends did not accept the news in a positive way as she had hoped, but it seemed they were more shocked than angry. And of course, she had to comfort Kiba, who had just then confessed his feelings for her. Shino merely gave his blessing and Kurenai just smiled and told her good luck. She grudgingly had to deal with a glaring Neji and the disapproving looks from the elders. She got through it with Sasuke at her side. Sasuke's friends, however, responded in a more hostile and vocal way. While Kakashi merely giggled, Sasuke had to deal with a weeping Sakura and angry Naruto. And there was also the case of the angry fangirls who were shamelessly following Hinata around and plotting her demise. Though Sasuke was highly agitated, he got through it with Hinata's help. Eventually, everyone seemed to accept the new couple. The countless obstacles only seemed to make their bond stronger, to the annoyance of some.

They had met after she had been put in charge of his recovery after being brought back to the village. While others looked at him disdain or hatred, she had accepted him as an equal and treated him like she would anybody else. That was one reason for their appeal. Another was the obvious attraction between them, whether they wished to acknowledge it or not. The lightest of touches would set off a blush or an uncomfortable squirm. As they were both stubborn, it took some time but the relationship had eventually begun.

She went into the quiet kitchen and began preparing breakfast. She retrieved her pots and pans from the high cupboard to her left. She began to take out ingredients and smiled involuntarily as she took out a few tomatoes, Sasuke's favourite. A delicious smell soon drifted though the house. She stood in front of the pots and pans, stirring and flipping at random intervals. A pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. She smiled warmly as Sasuke's familiar scent wafted to her nose. She relaxed into him as he planted a soft kiss onto the hollow of her neck.

"Morning." he muttered before moving away to one of the chairs in front of the dining table. He deeply sighed as he sat and allowed his eyes to travel over to his lover.

"Sleep well?" She asked in a soft tone.

A smirk slid easily onto his sensuous mouth.

"Hai" he answered, a tone of amusement apparent in his voice.

His eyes traveled over her figure. She was dressed in only one of his shirts, the hem reaching the middle of her thighs. The baggy shirt failed to hide her tender curves and her perfectly sized breasts. Her dark hair was caught in a low ponytail which ended at the small of her back. Her lightly toned legs were bare of any garments. Her eyes were cutely concentrated on the task at hand while her hands dutifully did their jobs. Sasuke sighed again. He found him self noticing every little thing about her nowadays. He found he loved the way her eyes would visibly light up whenever she was happy about something. He found himself smiling involuntarily whenever she was frustrated and her nose would crinkle cutely as she looked down at the object of her annoyance. He found he adored the serene smile on her face after they made love. He also found himself blushing. And let it be known that Uchiha Sasuke never blushes. So he did the only thing a man in his position would do, he requested advice…from Kakashi. An unlikely choice, but the middle-aged man had succeeded in convincing Sasuke that he was in love. Love…a word Sasuke had not encountered since his younger and foolish years. After long elaboration, he soon decided on marriage. After all, if a man and woman are in love, that is a logical choice, is it not? He bought the wedding ring and hid it in his trunk where it had been lying for days now.

It was not because of fear but that he had not found the right moment to propose. A situation like his, calls for precision. He already had a plan laid out. It was going to be today. He smiled to himself as he noticed she had finished with breakfast and was walking to the table with two full dishes. She offered him a small smile as she placed his plate before him and walked to her chair.

"Itadakimasu" She muttered before began eating her food. Sasuke stared at her. She was possibly the most beautiful woman in Konoha. Her pale heart-shaped face, large lavender eyes, small nose and luscious lips were able to catch the attention of any person, boy or girl.

She looked up and noticed his untouched food.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Her forehead was etched with delicate lines of worry. He gave her a small smile and told her he was fine. He took up his chopsticks and began eating to ease her worry.

They soon finished eating and went into their cozy yet convenient living room. There were kunai knives hung in easy reach on the wall. There was a small shelf on the adjacent wall containing numerous scrolls. In the centre of the room, there was a large sofa, in which they were reclining.

Hinata was curled in his arms, her hands wrapped around a coffee mug while Sasuke rested his chin on the top of her head, with both arms wrapped around the Hyuuga beauty. The mood was relaxed as they both enjoyed the silence of another Sunday morning. Tomorrow they would have to go back to work, Sasuke an ANBU captain and Hinata a Jounin teacher. Hinata shifted in his arms and he looked down to find her staring at him.

"Sasuke, I love you." She said out of the blue with watery eyes.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the woman he had grown to love for years. Fuck the plan.

He captured her lips in a fierce kiss as he lowered her onto the sofa………

_A few months later, Hyuuga Hinata became Uchiha Hinata._

_Almost a year later, Uchiha Ryuki was born._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: A bit drabbleish cause I guess it's a drabble….who knows? Thanks for reading. Please review…click that lavender button to your left and leave a comment. Was it good, bad, ok, crappy?


End file.
